The patent application EP 1923084 A1 discloses an injection device for setting and dispensing a fixed dose of a medicament. Here, in order to set a dose, a user pulls a dose button in a proximal direction and, in order to dispense the dose, pushes the dose button towards a distal direction of the injection device.
The publication WO 2004/078239 A1 discloses an injection device, wherein a user can select the size of a dose. In order to set a dose, the user rotates a dose dial sleeve with respect to a housing and, in order to dispense dose, a user depresses a dose button.